His Queen
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Short little fic about Greg's driving thought about it while driving. Ends up being Sandle.


"Why won't you let me drive?" Greg whined from the passenger seat to his companion.

"Because Greg, the last two time's I've let you drive you've almost caused accidents"

"Almost didn't mean I did" he said smugly

"The answer is still no"

"Why?"

"Three reasons"

"If I can improve those three reasons can I drive?"

"We'll see" he wouldn't necessary win when he was going against her but he would argue his point till he was blue in the face or she shut him up. One way or another he was going to be driving back.

"And those reason's would be?"

"Reason 1 your music"

"What's wrong with my music?"

"It ties in with reason 2, you get really into your music and start using the steering wheel, horn and the dashboard as instruments"

"Is that it?"

"Reason three you don't know how to drive"

"I do too"

"No you don't"

"Okay do you have examples of how my driving has almost caused accidents?"

"Remember that DB we had on the strip? She only had a necklace on?"

"Ya it was five-thirty in the morning how could I forget?"

"Well you were listening to your 'crap' you got to honking your horn, scared the living daylights out of that kid riding his bike and made him fall onto the car in front of us"

"That I'm chalking up to the kid needing to learn how to ride a bike properly and it was early in the morning"

"It was bright enough to see where you were going, the strip lights never go out"

"Alright I ran out of points to argue with that one next example"

"Alright we were on our way to Henderson for the mother daughter murder-suicide you swerved across three lanes of traffic without signaling and we almost got ran over by a transport truck"

"To defend that, we were going to miss our exit"

"You ended up taking the wrong exit"

"I didn't know that at the time"

"I had told you it was the next exit moments before you swerved"

"Alright you clearly didn't speak loud enough for me to hear you"

"You couldn't hear me because the music was on full"

"It was not only three-quarters"

"My point exactly"

"Are you seriously going to hold those little infractions against me?" he smiled his puppy dog smile and eyes

"Yes I am" okay so arguing wasn't going to work even he couldn't argue the evidence that had just been laid out for him so he'd do the next best thing. Whine.

"Plleeeeasssseeee?"

"No"

"If I gave you a million dollars would you then?"

"You don't have a million dollars"

"I know but if I did I would give it to you"

"No you wouldn't, you'd spend it on video games and porno magazines and movies"

"There's no denying that but I wouldn't spend all of it, I would take you out to dinner"

She remained silent.

"Sara can I ask you a question?"

She licked her lips and exhaled before answering

"Yes Greg"

"What did Hank have that I didn't? Cause I've been thinking, I don't care how you smell, you could be rooting in garbage all day, plus process three dead week old floaters and be out in the heat all day. I wouldn't care because I would get to be near you. I would never cheat on you; you deserve to be treated like the queen that you are" he said in one of his rare serious tones.

He could see her slipping into a shell, the 'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and it's making me uncomfortable' shell. Arriving at the scene ended that conversation. After that she avoided him as much as possible but he wasn't one to give up. So he didn't get to drive back; he didn't feel like it anyways, he was tired they had searched the property for hours and finally ending just as daybreak appeared.

He knew it would embarrass her but she needed to know that he really did see her as a queen on a pedestal.

* * *

"Have you seen Sara?" he asked Warrick and Nick trying to hide a bag behind his leg.

"Last I saw her she was in the break room" Nick told him, Warrick nodded in agreement, Greg walked past them in search of his queen. Nick glancing back at the man who was acting a little strange seeing the bag, he stopped Warrick from moving on and motioned to the bag just before Greg disappeared around a corner. They followed closely.

"Hey Sara!" he said in a rather chipper voice

"Greg" she continued to read the files in front of her

"Can I give you something?" he stood in front of her now

"I already have coffee" she picked up her mug to emphasis her point

"It's not coffee" he really was regretting doing this now

"Then what is it? I don't have all day Greg" he took the bag and placed it in one handwhile he rooted for the contents with the other.

"I'm going to need you to stand up" she hesitantly got up

He pulled out a red cape and draped it across her shoulders all the while Sara looking at him like he was on drugs. He tied it around her neck.

"Hold out your hand" she held out her hand palm up, he pulled a wand out of the bag one of those things that you could buy at any dollar store. He put his palm under hers and closed her fingers around the cheap plastic wand.

"Greg what" his finger tips on her lips shushed her

He reached into the bag for what seemed as the final item a crown matching the wand she now held in her hand. He put it on her head adjusting it so it fit perfectly.

"There you look like the queen that you are"

"I look stupid"

"No you look absolutely beautiful"

"You're lying"

"No"

"I would be lying if I said I have a sixth finger on one of my hands" he held up both hands to show he had five on each hand.

"You are a queen whether you like it or not"

"You know every queen needs a king"

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Would you like to be my king?"

"Well now that you ask" he went back to the bag and pulled out another robe, crown and a larger wand.

"Can you help me?" she tied his robe around his neck. He took hold her hand and kissed it, then moved in to kiss her gently.

"Can we take this off?" she fixed the falling crown.

"Of course, just remember that you are my queen"

"I won't forget but if I do I think someone would be happy to remind me"

"You got that right"


End file.
